stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaire Vherestorm
Blaire Vherestorm was a member of the League of Bad Guys, and former leader of the disbanded Trifecta. He was the main antagonist of Season Four and a supporting antagonist in Season Five. He was approached by the Darkness and offered power akin to that of a powerful sorcerer named Vherestorm of his own creation. Blaire accepted, and gained the ability to copy power by witnessing it. Blaire attempted to kill Mario so that he could become more powerful than the Darkness, but was killed by the very being he wished to surpass. Ganondorf would later revive Blaire, and recruited him to the League of Bad Guys. He now seeks vengeance. Blaire later went against Ganondorf's orders and took two rebellious ninjas to take out Mario and his friends. However, he was intercepted by Snake, Ryu, Ken, and two pirates. He succeeded in incapacitating Snake. He killed several pirates and defeated Ken, but was then confronted and killed for good by Waluigi. Biography Background Blaire was once known as John, but he donned the new name when he met the Darkness. He was an ambitious, bullied teenager who was tired of his humdrum life and aspired to be great. He once wrote a story about a powerful sorceror named Vherestorm in his English class. No one in his class liked it and they said he was crazy. One day, John was visited by The Darkness, who offered him all the power he had written about in his story if he helped him. John accepted, and began calling himself by the alias Blaire. Together, he and The Darkness built a power transfer compulsion system (the beacon) that would absorb the powers of whoever was is the confines of the cave during its destruction, and transfer it to the Darkness. However, The Darkness could not regenerate because Mario, whose physical form was the first he took, was powerless. He decided that if the Mario Bros had to deal with a group of villains they would have no choice but to get their powers back, so had Blaire recruit Liquid, after he was shot by Snake in Act II Part 4 of the Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie and also pick up Ken. Blaire made arrangements with them and they became the Trifecta. Season Four Blaire and his men am bush Mario and his friends, but leave them alive. After they leave, Liquid and Ken question his plan and Blaire gives them little answers. After Mario and the gang get their powers back, the Trifecta begins planning for the final battle. However, this is where Blaire disobeys the orders of The Darkness. Instead of fighting Mario and his friends, he was supposed to cease action the moment they got their powers back. When the final battle begins, Blaire proves to be more than a match for Mario, but is interrupted right before killing him. The Darkness reveals himself to Blaire and Mario, and lets Mario run off before furiously confronting Blaire. The Darkness is digusted by Blaire even thinking that he could be more powerful than him, and then kills him with his Black Widow Blade replica for disobeying his orders. Season Five Blaire is subsequently resurrected by Ganondorf to serve in the League of Bad Guys and get his vengeance, as he holds a vendetta against the Darkness and, to a lesser extent, Mario. Blaire goes up against Snake in the first battle between the Mushroom Force and League of Bad Guys. The two go toe-to-toe in a fistfight, until Blaire knocks Snake out with a headbutt. When the Darkness arrives at the base, Blaire, along with the others, charges at him, only to get frozen in place with the others. Later on, because of his desire for vengeance, Blaire directly goes against Ganondorf's orders and leaves with a duo of rebellious ninjas to take down the Mushroom Force without assistance, despite Ganondorf's desire to kill Mario himself. Ness has a vision of this and warns the others about it. Subsequently, Blaire is intercepted on the soccer field by Snake, Ryu, Ken, and two pirates. Blaire greets his old comrade Ken, believing him to have chosen the wrong side. He then prepares to do battle against the group, unafraid of dying again, despite the fact that Ganondorf won't bring him back a second time. Death Blaire succeeds in shooting Snake with his own gun, seemingly killing him. Ryu brings Snake to safety while Ken battles his old comrade. Blaire easily overpowers Ken but is then confronted by Waluigi. The two meet for the first time, but decide to keep the meeting brief. Waluigi, now more powerful than ever, launches several fireballs until Blaire runs off. Chasing him down, Waluigi throws a heavily intense fireball into his face and easily knocks Blaire to the ground a couple of times. Waluigi then stabs him with his beam sword, killing him once and for all. Personality Blaire was an ambitious person that became annoyed very easily when someone questioned him. Primarily, he remained calm and commanding. His confidence in his strength stemmed from his newfound power. He also had a habit of putting emphasis on certain words. His ambition proved to be the end of him, wishing to be the most powerful being in the Real World which results in the Darkness killing him in disgust. His ambition to get revenge on Mario goes badly for him a second time when he goes against Ganondorf's orders and attacks the Mushroom Force, resulting in his second death. Abilities *'Learning Power:' Blaire's ability was obtained from the character he wrote about in his English class. Vherestorm had the power, revealed by the Darkness, of "learning power." This could mean he either observes or battles to obtain the power used. **'Protection:' Blaire used this ability to learn how to block other abilities. He was able to block Ness's psychic powers and Mario's fireballs. Trivia *Blaire is the only character who has reflected a fireball with his hands. However, Mario has consumed a fireball and converted it into one of his own. *Blaire's personality is what Richie originally wanted the Darkness to be like, calm and commanding. *The camera can frequently be seen in the reflection of Blaire's sunglasses. Relationships Snake: After Snake killed Liquid during the battle against the Trifecta, Blaire tries to avenge Liquid's death by battling Snake after his resurrection. Unfortunately for Blaire, he was killed by Waluigi after wounding Snake. Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The League of Bad Guys Category:Original characters